


All I Want (is to Spend Time with You)

by lavenderlotion



Series: Exclusive Fic Round-Up [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Common Cold, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “How long have you been like this?” Stiles asks, breathing through his mouth when the stench of sick teenage boy hits his nose.“It's been—” Scott sneezes, his entire body rocking forward as spittle sprays out of his mouth and Stiles' face scrunches up in disgust, “—it's been two whole days, Stiles. I'm going to die.”





	All I Want (is to Spend Time with You)

“I am  _ dying _ ,” Scott moans dramatically, slumping back onto the bed now that Stiles is in the room with him.

True to the text that Stiles got, Scott is sick. Very sick, actually. He's far paler than Stiles has seen him in years, only a shade or two above Stiles' own skin tone, and his eyes are striped red. His cheeks look sunken in, sweat beading along his brow. He looks horrible, pitiful, and Stiles has to bite into his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing at the miserable look on the other boy's face.

“You're not dying,” Stiles says, leaning against the doorway and silently bemoaning all the fun things they could be doing with their time.

It's only the second week of summer and Stiles had  _ plans _ , okay? Now that he and Scott have firmly passed the  _ 'we both know we like each other but don't know what to do about it' _ stage, moved through the  _ ‘sometimes we kiss and hold hands but neither of us wants to talk about our feelings' _ stage, and are now in the  _ 'you're my boyfriend and it's even Facebook official' _ stage, Stiles has lots and lots of different things he wants to spend the summer doing.

And not just dirty things either! He wants to take Scott on dates and spend entire days cuddled together. But they can't do any of that, because Scott is sick. And not even just sick, but very sick, by the looks of it.

“I'm dying, Stiles,” Scott says again, face and voice entirely serious as he looks up at Stiles with huge, puppy eyes. “You should give me a whole bunch of kisses right now, before you can never kiss me again.”

“That's disgusting,” Stiles says, but he goes and sits on the edge of the bed anyway, feet still on the ground as he turns his torso towards Scott.

Scott is sitting propped against a pile of pillows, three blankets pooled around his waist but his chest bare. Stiles gets lost staring, eyes running over the miles of skin, getting caught up in the dusting of chest hair that’s just beginning to thicken up. He can just see the very top of Scott’s happy trail, and he stares longer than he needs to.

When he manages to pull his eyes away, Stiles reaches for Scott’s hand and twines their fingers together, pulling their joined hands into his lap to play with the other’s fingers.

“How long have you been like this?” Stiles asks, breathing through his mouth when the stench of sick teenage boy hits his nose.

“It's been—” Scott sneezes, his entire body rocking forward as spittle sprays out of his mouth and Stiles' face scrunches up in disgust, “—it's been two whole days, Stiles. I'm going to die.”

“Dude, you're so gross right now,” Stiles says, bringing Scott's hand up to kiss the back of it. It earns him a wide, sunny smile that makes Stiles' heart clench, and it's worth every germ he may have just breathed in.

“But you still li—ike me,” Scott sing-songs, stretching out the vowel, his voice a wobbly mess. It brings a smile to Stiles' face despite the horrible tone of Scott’s voice.

“Of course, doofus,” Stiles says whisper soft as he smooths Scott's bangs away from his forehead with his free hand, taking a moment to rub his thumb in small circles along the edge of Scott's jaw.

“I'm sorry I can't take you on a date,” Scott tells him, looking entirely remorseful. He probably feels horrible for getting sick, especially since Stiles has been texting him all the fun things they can do together since last night.

“It's okay, Scotty,” Stiles says, moving until he's sat facing Scott with his legs crossed under him. “Spending time with you, even like this, is all I want.”

Scott's smile goes unbearably bright again, his cheeks darkening with his blush even as he ducks his head. It's  _ adorable _ , and Stiles feels so incredibly lucky that Scott is smiling at  _ him _ like that, that he can honestly say he doesn't care that they're stuck inside.

Being with Scott, even like this, really is more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/) and [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/lavenderlotion)


End file.
